Problem: Last week, Nadia and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. Nadia sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 67.17 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 65.42 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Nadia in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Gabriela was than Nadia, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Nadia's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Gabriela was 1.75 seconds faster than Nadia.